1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping adjusting/controlling system and, more particularly, to a damping adjusting/controlling system for shock-absorbers for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shock-absorber for a vehicle generally includes a spring and a damping cylinder to provide a damping effect for the purposes of reducing the springing motion of the spring or to assist the spring in enhancing driving comfort.
There are two types of currently available shock-absorbers, one with adjustable damping, and the other with fixed damping. Shock-absorbers with adjustable damping are mainly used with expensive vehicles, and the damping is adjusted via electric control.
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional damping adjusting/controlling system for vehicular shock-absorbers. Four shock-absorbers 111, 112, 113, and 114 are mounted to front and rear ends of a vehicle 10. For each shock-absorber 111, 112, 113, 114, a motor 121, 122, 123, 124 is provided for moving the shock-absorber 111, 112, 113, 114 and a central rod in a piston rod in each shock-absorber 111, 112, 113, 114 to thereby adjust the damping of the shock-absorber 111, 112, 113, 114.
A main controller 13 and a motor controller 14 must be mounted in the interior of the vehicle 10 and electrically connected to each other via wiring 15. The motors 121-124 are electrically connected to the motor controller 14 via respective wirings 161, 162, 163, and 164. However, installation of the wiring 15 for the main controller 13 is troublesome and inconvenient while unable to provide reliable operation. Further, the motor controller 14 is relatively large and, thus, cannot be installed in a hidden manner. Further, the wirings 163 and 164 are relatively long and, thus, require disassembly of the interior equipment of the vehicle, which is difficult, labor-intensive, time-consuming, and costly.